


VID: If I Ever Leave This World Alive

by purplefringe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Regeneration, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Wherever I am, you'll always be / more than just a memory(She says: I'm okay, I'm alright / though you have gone from my life)Goodbye, Twelve. You were wonderful. Hello Thirteen, you will be wonderful.





	VID: If I Ever Leave This World Alive




End file.
